


Letters To Their Sunshine

by MysticForest44, Ravenille



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Letters, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticForest44/pseuds/MysticForest44, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenille/pseuds/Ravenille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Corrin, her life was already complete in the sunshine of her lovely family. But with the addition of three cheesy letters and a buttered surprise? Absolutely perfect.</p><p>A mother's day special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters To Their Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy this one-shot~

**Letters to their Sunshine**

It was all worth it.

The pain that she endured; 9 long months’ worth of wait, the morning sickness that plagued her dawn, the excruciating agony of labor.

They were all blown away; replaced by utmost happiness that she could not even weave into words when she saw that precious bundle. That tiny gem, swathed with cotton layers, scooted against her warmth. Corrin giggled with dozy pleasure when she handed the fruit of their love to her dear husband, Takumi.

Takumi’s face swirled with a mixture of various unpaintable emotions as his hands trembled with hesitation. He was too paranoid; his mind swarmed with thoughts of the worst case scenarios. His expression rattled in panic when the baby began to cry. In a frantic drive to calm his child’s temperament, his words jumbled into a mess of what he hoped were comforting words.

She remembered Takumi’s genuine smile when the baby started to settle down and finally recognized the warm embrace of his father. Takumi’s tears spilled when chubby, tiny hands enveloped his pinky finger; accompanied by a minuscule smile that brought huge, tearful grins within the brightness of their lips.

When their second child saw the dazzling world for the first time, everything became even more complete.

Their wonderful children; a pair of spirited cherubs, were blessed with boundless energies. Corrin and Takumi would always play with them until it was time for snacks. Then, she would always leave them for a bit in order to whip up a healthy, hearty meal. After that, with a basket of food filled with love in her motherly arms, she would come back to an image of Takumi chasing their children around the courtyard; their merry laughter chiming through the wind. The lovely scene would forever be etched in her mind.

She treasured every bit of those sweet memories. The time when their little boys fell asleep under the cherry blossom while tightly latched onto Takumi’s sides. When they crafted flower crowns for one another. Their archery and sword practices that always ended in hugs and kisses. Takumi’s horror with the miserable state of the kitchen when she and their sons tried to cook. Their wet hair and clothes as they joyfully splashed one another in the river; the tangled bodies in the dawn as they slept through the night altogether.

These were the reasons as to why she was heavily alarmed when her sleep-hazed mind processed the emptiness of the bed as her hand brushed against the soft mattress.

Corrin bolted upright into a sitting position; her frantic crimson eyes wide at the vacantness of the wrinkled sheets that laid before her. She was incredibly worried. However, her concern was lit with hope at the oddity presented to her: there were three neatly folded pieces of paper stacked atop the creased fabric.

Tracing the smoothness of the envelopes with her dainty fingers, her hand gingerly plucked the larger one from the group. The words that were written there were large and disheveled, but legible still. She immediately recognized whose letter it was from.

 

_“Hi mama!!! This is kana yor kanabean. I told papa I want two right a letter for you and he told me two go n fech peyper n brush n other staff for ~~carreegarfee~~ calleegrafee. I hope I right that right. He told me he is gunna teetch me how two right letter but I said I wana right it my own. He said ok n now I am righting this. Mama I wana say I lov you so moch! Eevan tho yor allways wid papa I lov you so moch! Thank you for allways play with me n ~~Ki ki ki kirag kiargi~~ big bro to the mowntens n we cach bearshan and usashan n we go wid papa n we cach fish n we eat fish. Thank you for allwways give us snax wen ~~arseri archy~~ archery practees n sord practees with you n papa. Eevan tho yor cook is not delishoes I still lov you mama. Thank you for letting me joyn you n papa n ~~kiarg~~ big bro here n leting me by yor side n giv me drgonstown thanks. You are the best mama in all the worlds! Me n big bro n papa lov you so moch mama! I hope I bean a good boy mama. Plis stey with me forver mama. Dont live us big bro n me mama. Will be so sad with no mama. Lov you mama.”_

 

Corrin chuckled as tears started to leak from her eyes. Born from a dash of humor from Kana’s weird scribbles and grammar, added with a touch of love that could be felt from deep within the letter, she could feel both happiness and pride from her youngest son’s product of affection.

Kana had always been a kindred spirit; a pure child with a soft heart and the might of a dragon. Ever so thoughtful, he was as vibrant as the flowers that he loved to give her.

 

She lovingly gazed at Kana’s disorderly letter one last time before she laid it back on the bed.

Those boys of him, including her husband, were probably up to something.

She leisurely picked up the middle one next. The immediate bounciness in the words revealed the identity of the writer.

 

_“Hi mom!!! To the best mom in all the worlds, happy mother’s day!!! Happy mother’s day!!! Happy mom day!!! Happy Corrin our mom day!!! Mom, did you already know that you’re the best mom in all the worlds? Did you know that you’re the most awesome mom ever? Mom, you’re so cool and I want to be as cool as you someday!!! Mom, thank you for always looking out for us. And thank you, especially, for making me into who I am. When I was in the deeprealms long ago, I’m always missing you and dad. I used to always be sad. But then you’d come and visit me with that beautiful smile of yours and tell me everything’s gonna be alright, so I thought that EVERYTHING is going to be alright. Thank you mom!!! Thank you for letting me to go out and hunt, for fixing my clothes when they get tattered, for preparing me awesome food when I get back home, for patiently teaching me math and history and making me love it, for when you train with us, for when you patrol for us, for when you do EVERYTHING for us!!! Thanks mom. You’re the best! I love you mom! Have a good day!!!_

_P.S.: I want a baby sister, mom. Thanks!!! For my birthday, mom!!!_

_P.S.S.: LET ME NAME HER, MOM! PLEASE? I have the perfect name in mind!_

_P.S.S.S.: MOM PLEASE LET ME TAKE HER OUT TO HUNT!_

_P.S.S.S.S.: Her name’s gonna be Female Kana, by the way._

_-Love always, Kiragi”_

 

Corrin laughed at the additional messages in Kiragi’s letter. He was so eager to have another sibling that he kept nudging them with the issue in the past few days. Takumi’s face always became as scarlet red as Hinoka’s hair whenever his ears caught Kiragi’s jovial words of request.

Kiragi was such a sweet child. A ball of never ending optimism, his smiles uplifted their battle-weary souls. His words of encouragement were the energetic version of his father’s.

Corrin cracked a lovely smile at her children’s congenial letters. She had been blessed with such wonderful lads; something that Takumi once claimed he did not deserve.

Takumi...

She moved her undivided focus towards the last letter; fully aware that it was a painstaking calligraphy letter from her loving husband. As she started moving her eyes through the intricate letters beautifully flourished in the letter, she could not help herself from feeling just a bit dramatic.

 

_“Dear Corrin,_

_Words cannot possibly convey the intensity of my feelings towards you. However, for the sake of this modest letter of mine, I shall put it in the best of my abilities to properly address my most candor thoughts about you. Please do note that everything in this letter, down to the dot, is the embodiment of sincerity._

_The first time I laid my eyes upon you, I must admit that I was none too pleased. I was mad at you; angry for all the terrible things that happened in my life. I kept thinking that if, perhaps, you did not come barging into our lives, then things would not be so grim. Perhaps my father would not have had to die. Perhaps Hinoka would not have taken up the naginata. Perhaps everything would have been peaceful. Without you._

_But then, every night, some thoughts I used to so adamantly refuse kept invading my mind. If you had not appeared in our lives, then would mother still have tucked me to sleep? Would I still have taken up the Yumi and grown strong enough for the Fujin? If you had not appeared before me more than a decade past, then would I have met you again? Of course not. If I never knew you, then my life would not have been the same._

_If I never knew you, then I would have lived my life in the complete darkness of rage and lies. If I never knew you, then my nightmares would still have haunted me in the veil of the night. If I never knew you, then I would never have felt the warmth of your eyes and the love in your embrace. If I never knew you, then I would have had no inkling of how precious my life could be._

_Corrin, if you have never come to me, then my life would have been as empty as the starless sky. Lost forever; if I never knew you._

_Corrin, you were the one who brought the glimmer in my sky. You were the one who gave me love. You were the one who gave me happiness. I found in you the missing part of me. So please, believe my words and heed this as the truth: I love you. I love, more than anyone else. I love you, Corrin. I love you, the precious piece of my life._

_Thank you, Corrin. For the rest of our days, I promise that I will forever be grateful to you and your love. You gave my life its meaning, and so I will give the same to yours._

_Happy Mother’s Day to the greatest wife in all the worlds. I am eternally thankful for you._

_Love, Takumi”_

 

Corrin’s tears raced themselves more than ever. Takumi’s words always did this.

Takumi always had a way with words. Compliments, encouragements… they were always full of love. Full of love that he deserved but could not give to himself. He had always told her that he was a sinful soul; that he was the stormy clouds born to always weep in the cold isolation.

But she begged to differ.

That was why she gave her everything to him wholeheartedly. She never regretted a single second of it. They were both wounded by the blade of the past, but they kissed each other’s gashes away. They mended one other; like jagged broken pieces that slowly melded to one. Two scarred hearts that perfectly fit into each other’s arms. Two scarred hearts that learned the beautiful meaning of love.

She giggled at the thought of Takumi as he wrote this precious love letter. It must have taken him numerous attempts; papers exasperatedly being crumpled and thrown to the floor. His hand must be scratching his head in frustration; his cheeks heavily tinged with crimson.

 

She wiped the tears that escaped her eyes with the back of her hand as she held the letters against her chest; the sugary words that they bore left a savory aftertaste, the warmth that they evoked lingered within her heart.

That was the moment when the door creaked open— more like opened wider.

“Trying to be sneaky as a ninja?” With a silent laughter, she addressed the whispers on the other side of the door.

Three light-haired figures stepped out from the sturdy cover of the mahogany door. It was the trio that she loved and valued more than anything in the world; her pride and joy, her everything.

She tried to hold it in for just a bit longer... but she could not. And so, like a tight balloon loosened at the end, she burst out into a laughing fit.

The state of her precious boys mercilessly tickled her funny bone: different kinds of cream were splattered all over them; some comically smudged into their skin and clothes. She was definitely going to have a hard time fighting off the stains in their clothes, but she did not mind.

Kana jumped to her first, excitedly followed by Kiragi. They snuggled against her as they both greeted in unison, “Happy mother’s day, mama!”

“Uh... yeah.” Takumi’s voice stole her attention, “We made quite a mess, but we made this for you.”

Atop his hand sat a simple yet enticing ivory white cake; the sticky elegance of glistening golden syrup slowly dripping down the sides.

“Honey Butter?”

“Yeah. For the best woman in our lives.” Takumi said with a small smile as he placed the plate of cake on the side table and sat on the bed with them.

Taking a deep breath, his slowly reddening face went near hers.

“Happy mother’s day,” His lips met her cheek, “I love you.”

A giggle escaped her lips, “I love you more.” She replied as she replicated his affectionate gesture.

“Me too!” Kana exclaimed.

Kiragi followed. “Me three!”

And so they shared the cake together; a moment, a date, that Corrin would never forget.

 

This life, this family, was more than she could ever wish for.

And this day, was the best mother’s day that she ever had.


End file.
